Banjo-Threeie
Banjo-Threeie was a 2013 game developed by Rare and released for the Nintendo 3DS after Rare joined Nintendo again. It is the long awaited sequel to Banjo-Kazooie ''and Banjo-Tooie.'' Plot The story in this game takes place five years after Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts 'N' Bolts. The camera shows off Spiral Mountain and then zooms into Banjo's house. Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, and Bottles are seen playing GoldenEye 007 on the Nintendo 64. Meanwhile, L.O.G's factory from Nuts 'N' Bolts seems to be abandoned and reduced to rubble. The rubble starts to shake and out of the rubble bounces the skull of who else but Gruntilda? Grunty attempts to bounce to Banjo's house but is too weak to do so. But of course, Grunty's old friend Klungo happens to be passing by. Klungo then picks up Gruntilda's skull and asks what happened to her. she tells the story of how L.O.G. Fired Gruntilda, angering her enough to exact revenge by burning down the factory. The old hag then proceeds to hatch a master plan to get revenge on Banjo and Kazooie. Before she tells her plan to Klungo, Klungo takes Grunty to the new lair that the sisters of Gruntilda, Mingella and Blobbelda reside. Then Mingella shows Gruntilda a machine they made that would install Grunty a new body. The confused Grunty is stuffed inside the machine. when she comes out of the machine, she regains her appearance from Banjo-Kazooie. With a familiar cackle, the witch begins to tell her plan to her sisters and Klungo. She says she will kill Banjo and all his friends. She decides to put Jiggy spells on entrances to worlds in another part of Isle 'O' Hags that differs from Tooie. The reason she puts these spells on the worlds is that they hold Jiggies, which we all know Grunty wants to keep away from the bear and bird. Then Grunty assigns Klungo to go kill Banjo. Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, and Bottles, completely unaware of what's about to happen, are still playing GoldenEye. Klungo breaks into the house and wrecks everything, destroying Banjo's house. Tooty's (Banjo's sister) is then shown in her room, bored as ever until Klungo bursts in and beats Tooty to death! Klungo then proceeds to try to kill Banjo. Banjo manages to kick Klungo out, but not before Klungo knocks over a lamp that starts a fire! Everybody is evacuated, including Tooty (Who Banjo carries out, thinking she only fainted.) Everybody is safe the next morning when Banjo realizes the horrible truth, Klungo killed Tooty. Banjo swears revenge on Tooty's death. Then, popping out of the ground comes Jamjars. Jamjars was spying on the sisters of Grunty ever since the new lair was built. He tells Banjo that he won't be needing to go to the parts of Isle 'O' Hags that appeared in Banjo-Tooie (besides Jinjo Village) as Banjo has already collected all the Jiggies there. Instead, for Banjo to defeat Grunty, he will have to collect Jiggys from another area of Isle 'O' Hags. Banjo will have to collect Jiggies and go to Jamjars' house (located in the newly accessible areas of Isle 'O' Hags) so Jamjars can open up new worlds for him using a puzzle challenge. similar to Master Jiggywiggy from Banjo-Tooie. By the time Banjo makes it to Gruntilda, she's already murdered Bottles (again), Boggy, Tooty, Humba Wumba, Gobi, Jamjars, and even dismantled L.O.G. After a tough quiz, Banjo, Kazooie, and Grunty duke it out in an extremely long and tough match. After this match, Banjo and Kazooie make it to the next room and use B.O.B (from Banjo-Tooie) to resurrect all their friends. After this, they have a party at Banjo's house (after they reconstruct it of course.) Gruntilda is seen, with the same fate from Banjo-Kazooie, stuck, under a boulder, helpless. Main Characters There is a majority of familiar characters from the first two games. All the characters have retained their designs from the original games, including characters appearing in Nuts 'N' Bolts. Banjo Banjo is of course the one of the two main protagonists of the game and the series as a whole. Banjo retains his personality from the classic games. He's lazy, quiet, kind, fat, and just about the rest of his personality. Kazooie Kazooie, the other protagonist is as loud and rude as ever. She is fond of adventure, unlike her friend, Banjo. Most moves that Bottles and Jamjars have taught the duo in the last two games and in this one would be impossible without Kazooie. Mumbo Jumbo Mumbo is the skullhead you know and love. He reprises his role as the shaman with his magic proporties, is able to make different things happen in the levels. This time around though, he IS in fact, able to leave a world and in order to switch back to Banjo, you must either return to one of his skulls in a world, or just find a blue Mumbo pad which, if you press A, you will take control of Banjo and Kazooie again. To change back to Mumbo, either find a blue Mumbo pad and press A (If Mumbo is on another pad and not in his skull,) or go to Mumbo's skull (if he's there, or find the pad you left Mumbo on and talk to him. This time around, Mumbo can learn some moves of his own, by speaking to Bottles. So now, Mumbo's got a bigger role. Bottles Bottles the Short-Sighted Mole, the character who taught you those moves in Banjo-Kazooie, is back and this time around, he ain't teaching Banjo and Kazooie new moves, he's teaching Mumbo Jumbo new tactics. Next time you see Bottles' mole hill and your playing as Banjo or Kazooie, go find Mumbo. Jamjars Just like in Tooie, he teaches Banjo new moves as well as some moves from Tooie that Banjo, lazy as he is, can't remember. Of course the duo remember SOME of their moves from Tooie, but not all of them. So Jamjars is here to teach moves, new and old. Humba Wumba Yes, the transformation shaman is back in this new game, her role being the identical to Tooie: Turning Banjo and Kazooie into wacky things. Gruntilda Winkybunion The old hag is back for another round, escaping from the rubble of L.O.G's factory, she really is a desperate woman... To kill. She is here for nothing but revenge on Banjo and Kazooie. Grunty of course is beaten in the end once again. Tooty Tooty, the adorable sister of Banjo is finally back in the series, last being seen in Banjo-Kazooie. This time, the little girl isn't kidnapped, the poor girl is beaten up so badly by Klungo, receiving fatal blows from the old brute. She is the first victim of Banjo's friends to die, others followed, but in the end, Banjo used Grunty's machine B.O.B's life force mode to resurrect all of his friends back. Klungo After having a failure game (Hero Klungo Sssaves the World,) he rejoins Gruntilda and follows her every command. The poor fellow has to clean Grunty's underwear, noting that Grunty loves to eat beans, washing her undies must be a terrible experience. Minor Characters Master Jiggywiggy Master Jiggywiggy reappears in Banjo-Threeie again as leader of Jiggywiggy Temple, but he only has a cameo as now Jamjars opens the puzzles instead. Tiptup Tiptup reappears, now leader of Tiptup Show Music located in Tropic Topic Ocean. 8-Bit-Jumpman 8-Bit-Jumpman is the first boss of Banjo-Threeie and King 8-Bit's servant. 8-Bit-Jumpman is Similar to Mario 's Mega Mario form in Super Paper Mario. King 8-Bit King 8-Bit is leader of Mini-8-Bits and King of the Bitlands. He has traveled to Flunberry Forest to find his runaway son, 8-Bit Jumpman. King 8-Bit is similar to Bowser 's mega form in Super Paper Mario. Tiptup Choir Tiptup Choir reappear in Banjo-Threeie in Tiptup Show Music now music artists and musicians. Stanley the Bugman Stanley the bugman first appears in the Banjo-Kazooie series in the game Banjo-Threeie in the Queen Zubba challenge to help Banjo and Kazooie defeat Queen Zubba and gives Banjo and Kazooie one Jiggy after the minigame, and steals Queen Zubba's Jiggy after she is defeated. King Jingaling King Jingaling reappears in Banjo-Threeie and all the Jinjos have fled again, it's your job to bring the Jinjos back to the village. Tiptup Jr. Tiptup Jr. reappears in Banjo-Threeie now sub leader of Tiptup Show Music. Captain Blubber Captain Blubber reappears in Banjo-Threeie as the leader of a pirate crew known as the Wild Crew. Captain Blubber's crew has been kidnapped by his arch nemesis, Captain Flubber and it's up to Banjo and Kazooie to defeat this imposter. After grabbing the Jiggy from defeating Shadow Blubber, the duo return to Blubber who informs them his crew is still missing. Banjo and Kazooie must find the five members scattered across the world in order to recieve a Jiggy. The Wild Crew The Wild Crew first appear in Banjo-Threeie as Captain Blubber's kidnapped crew. Brentilda Winkybunion Brentilda plays a similar role as in the first game, this time, in Gruntilda's Quiz of Misery, Grunty will ask trivia for previous games, if you don't know anything about the older games, it's best to talk to Brentilda when you see her. Boggy Boggy reappears in Banjo-Threeie in the Isle 'O' Hags with no house as he forgot to pay the bills. Children of Boggy Soggy, Moggy, and Groggy reappear in Banjo-Threeie in the Isle 'O' Hags with no house. The Mighty Jinjonator The Mighty Jinjonator reappears in Banjo-Threeie to help Banjo and Kazooie defeat the witch Gruntilda.The Mighty Jinjonator is son of King Jingaling, and heir of the throne. Queen Jingaling Queen Jingaling first appears in Banjo-Threeie as mother of The Mighty Jinjonator and wife of King Jingaling. Tanktup Tanktup reappears in Banjo-Threeie in Tropic Topic Ocean. Jolly Dodger Jolly Dodger reappears in Banjo-Threeie as a boss and leader of the Thugz, a gang full of goblin-like creatures which serve as the main enemies of the ninth world. Conker The Squirrel is an unlockable character in single-player mode with Stop 'N' Swop Sabreman Sabreman reappears in Banjo Threeie in Miner Mountain Honey B. Honey B. reappear in Banjo Threeie reprising her role of filling up Banjo and kazooie's honeycomb energy. It is revealed she's the sister of Queen Zubba. Bozzeye Bozzeye reappears in Banjo-Threeie revealed to be the father of Bottles and Jamjars. He is sick and losing his life slowly located deep in Sickening Stinking Sewers. His last request is to bring him sweet corn from the Great Mighty Poo before he passes on. Unga Bunga Tribe Unga Bunga Tribe reappear in Banjo-Threeie as a group of cavemen in Mount Fire-Eyes. Gobi the Camel Gobi the Camel reappears in Banjo-Threeie. He resides in Mount Fire Eyes where you must steal his water once again to unlock certain areas. Big Al Big Al has retained residence in the Sickening Stinking Sewers ever since he lost his job at Witchyworld. It's been rough for him that's for sure. Salty Joe Salty Joe reappear in Banjo-Threeie now a traveling hiker on Miner Mountain Enemies *Ugger *Gruntling *Kreapa (Parody of Minecraft's Creepers) *Mum-mum *Chompa *Sir Slush the Snowman *Grublin *Klang *Biggyfoot *Bogfoot *Wizard Ugger *Scientist Ugger *Lionyger *Grille Chompa *Limbo *Tee-Hee *Gladiator Limbo *Grublin Hood *Strong Mum-mum *Mad Jack Jr. *Rextiranom *Bawl *Grublin Knight *Cyber Grublin *Cyber Ugger *Wizard Grublin *Scientist Grublin *Minjo *True Minjo Gameplay The art style takes inspiration from Banjo-Kazooie and Tooie, retaining its colorful and bright colors, doing away with the less colorful art style of Nuts and Bolts.The gameplay stays true to Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. The Jiggy counting system is the same as Tooie, collecting notes has returned to the style of Banjo-Kazooie's note collecting, and now there are ten worlds instead of 9 (Kazooie) or 8 (Tooie.) the game is a lot more difficult than Tooie and will keep a player busy for a long time. Worlds Many worlds appear in Banjo-Threeie, a total of ten worlds! Wow! With a wopping total of 110 Jiggies, this will be hard to 100 percent! Each world has 10 Jiggies, 100 notes, and three cheato pages. To get Isle 'O' Hags Jiggies, you will need to get the first from Jamjars and the last 9 from rescuing Jinjos. Spiral Mountain Jiggies Needed: 0 World number: Hub Humba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A Theme: Banjo-Kazooie Theme Isle 'O' Hags Jiggies Needed: 0 World number: Hub Humba Transformation: Dragon Kazooie (Stop 'N' Swop required) Mumbo Spell: Healing Theme: Island Boss: Klungo (3 Times) Just like Banjo-Tooie, Isle 'O' Hags is the hub world of this game. This time, however, the only place from Tooie you can visit is Jinjo Village as Goggles is stupidly blocking the entrance to Bottles' house. Instead, you must explore the other area of Isle 'O' Hags, through another hole in Jinjo village, you will enter a new area. Don't worry, Jamjar's silos are still around. Flunberry Forest Jiggies Needed: 1 World Number: 1 Humba Transormation: Monkey, swings on vines and jumps higher than banjo. Mumbo Spell: Rain. Theme: Rainforest This thick rainforest is home to many creatures, with a few special cameos from Donkey Kong isle! This forest is just a little taste of what Banjo-Threeie will throw at the you. The level keeps it simple and easy, being the first level, preparing you for what's to come in later levels. Boss: 8-Bit-Jumpman Insectio Gardens Jiggies Needed: 6 World Number: 2 Humba Transformation: Scorpion, can climb walls, sting enemies, and can dig. Mumbo Spell: Fixing Nests Theme: Giant Insect Garden This giant garden makes all insects giant. Its a maze navigation through all this grass. You will find many pests living in this garden, and you will be able to go inside the old man's cottage, but he might mistake you for a pest trying to infect his garden. Boss: Queen Zubba Miner Mountain Jiggies Needed: 12 World Number: 3 Humba Transformation: Wolf, scares hikers that are guarding coasts and can enter the wolf races. Mumbo Spell: Erosion Theme: Rocky mountains and mines This mountain is huge and extremely explorable. It is the first true challenge of the game. The level appears to be only a mountain, but the other half of the level is hidden underground, within the mines, ready to be explored by our furry and feathery protagonists Boss: Roxhand Sickening Stinking Sewers Jiggies Needed: 20 World Number: 4 Humba Transformation: Alligator, can travel the tainted areas of the sewer, swim and breathe underwater, and can talk to other gators. Mumbo Spell: Flushing Theme: Contaminated Toilet Sewers These sewers are gross and discusting! Upon entering, unlike Insectio Gardens, which is truly big, this place shrinks Banjo and now he must travel the sewers! This place is full of discusting things such as contaminated water, rooms that will suffocate you they smell so bad! It's a surprise Humba and Mumbo have built houses down here! This level can also be compared to Clanker's Cavern from Banjo-Kazooie. Boss: The Grimeman Tropic Topic Ocean Jiggies Needed: 30 World Number: 5 Humba Transformation: Shark, can swim deeper than Banjo and Kazooie, as well as can bite and play minigames that Banjo and Kazooie can't participate in. Mumbo Spell: Oxygen Theme: Tropical Island and Ocean This world is Banjo-Threeie's answer to Jolly Rodger's Lagoon from Banjo-Tooie, you enter on an island with a couple of buildings and a small jungle, as well as Mumbo's Hut. The real world is almost all underwater, where you explore the most... Deep down there, many Jiggies are found. Boss: Captain Flubber Mount Fire-Eyes Jiggies Needed: 41 World Number: 6 Humba Transformation: Fireball, can swim in the lava as well as dive under it and can go inside extremely hot places with no struggle. Mumbo Spell: Lighting Fuses Theme: Volcano This world was originally scrapped from the original Banjo-Kazooie, but is finally here! This place is a hot and active volcano. You'll find many fire-related enemies and you'll find a familiar friend: Gobi the camel. If one has played the original Banjo-Kazooie, it is quite obvious what Gobi's role is: For you to steal his water. Boss: Dragosaurus Minjo's Lair Jiggies Needed: 50 World Number: 7 Humba Transformation: Cave Minjo, a relative of the Minjos, can sneak past Minjos with ease, as well as attacking with a spear Mumbo Spell: Breaking Minjo Curses Theme: Lair/Village of the Minjos This is a world that takes Jinjo Village, and turns it dark, and... Minjoish. Minjos prowling the area... Everywhere, the Minjos here are both kinds: the Minjos that pretend to be Jinjos, and the ones that are purple with dark red eyes, the true form of a Minjo. Most of the Jiggies are within the Minjo Castle. Boss: The Mighty Minjonator Spacial Voyages Jiggies Needed: 58 World Number: 8 Humba Transportation: Voyager 3, can travel to deeper parts of space than Banjo and Kazooie as well as being able to travel to parts of a certain planet with low oxegen. It attacks with fire. It is also required to fight the boss Mumbo Spell: powering up rockets to enable travel to other planets. Theme: a 5 planet galaxy (In a similar style to Click Clock Wood) A level similar to Click Clock Wood. This is a galaxy... Of 5 planets. when first entering the world, you are launched into a rocket, landing in a gravity bubble in the middle of space. There is a move in this bubble, so talk to Jamjars and he will teach you how to swim in space, you will now be able to swim, but your energy will be based on swimming air bubbles. you can swim to one of four rockets, which would send you to a planet, only one rocket is activated and to activate the others, you will need Mumbo's help. There is a fifth planet deeper into space, but only the Voyager 3 transformation could reach this planet, which holds a boss battle. Boss: Black Hole Death Roll Planets Geostone The first planet is a planet made of stone and holds the most notes of any of the other planets. It is a basic rocky mountain full of... Rocks. It's nothing too special, though. Although, this planet holds home to Mumbo's Skull, as well as a move for Mumbo to learn how to swim in space. Frozen Ruin Home to most of the notes, Frozen Ruin can be considered the most tedious of the planets. A planet with 2 Jiggies and 48 Notes, Rare can be quite "cold" sometimes! Toxin A highly toxic planet. The atmosphere has been polluted so badly by Gruntilda, that you cannot live on this planet for long unless you collect air bubbles that are on the planet. This planet is very difficult to navigate through. One false move can mean certain doom! Haglands One of Grunty's abandoned bases is set on this planet, Klungo's long lost brother, Chunko, can be found here. Chunko holds a minigame for you to play that will award you a Jiggy. Besides Chunko, the main attraction seems to be the abandoned fortress. Unknown Planet The only thing the Unknown Planet holds is a boss battle with Black Hole Death Roll, who wants to destroy all the planets. The only planet he has a chance to destroy when you beat him, is the Unknown Planet, the planet he is fought on. Jolly Dodger's Downtown Block Jiggies Needed: 66 World Number: 9 Humba Transformation: Drill Sergeant Mole, has V.I.P access to places by using its criminal disguise, as well as being able to arrest the five Rally Rogers. Mumbo Spell: Explosions Theme: A city taken over by criminals. A city has been overrun by criminals serving their crimelord, Jolly Dogdger, signs are everywhere you look, telling you to hail Jolly Dodger. Jolly has become a more threatening criminal in this game than he was in Nuts 'N' Bolts. This level can be compared to Rusrty Bucket Bay and Grunty Industries due to its difficulty and the fact that the main attraction: The building/factory named Jolly Dodger Enterprises, is a polluting factory, spewing oil everywhere, similar to Rusty Bucket Bay and Grunty Industries. Boss: Jolly Dodger Mumbo's New Mountain Jiggies Needed: 75 World Number: 10 Humba Transformation: Termite, can climb steeper walls than Talon Trot, can sneak past other Termites, and can enter underground areas. Mumbo Spell: Restoring areas from destruction, to peace. Theme: a harder version of Mumbo's Mountain from Banjo-Kazooie. There is a hole in the wall near Conga's tree that leads to the rest of the world, a newly discovered area. After acquiring the Dark Eggs move from Jamjars near the entrance to Jolly Dodger's Criminal City, Banjo can return to Jinjo Village to blast open a door that cannot be opened without the Dark Eggs. After blasting the door, a ladder is discovered, if Banjo climbs it, it leads to a bridge at the top. Crossing the bridge will take you to Grunty's Old Lair. The Talon Trot passage and the original entrance are both blocked by boulders. The entry to Mumbo's Mountain appears to be open, walking into Mumbo's Mountain leads you to the tenth world, Mumbo's New Mountain. It is a nostalgic feel, with only a few changes to show the age of the mountain, there are a couple of Jiggies to be found, but the majority of the world is hiding behind a Dark Eggs door near Conga's Tree. One would be surprised to see that a huge world was hiding behind the mountain this whole time. Boss: Ojanb and Eioozak Gruntilda's Quiz of Misery Jiggies Needed: 80 World Number: N/A (Comes after the tenth world) Humba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A (Gruntilda murdered Mumbo Jumbo using B.O.B) Theme: Quiz Boss: Klungo (Before Quiz) Possessed Bottles (After quiz) This is another quiz hosted by Grunty, this time, the quiz is harder than ever before, and you can't go to the final battle until you beat the quiz. But at least this time, L.O.G is the judge, so it's a slightly fair fight. Gruntilda's Tower Jiggies Needed: 95 World Number: Final World Humba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A Theme: The Final Tower Boss: Gruntilda (Final Boss) This is it, the final battle is here. The final battle is harder than anything before, the battle IS the battle to test your wit. Grunty will pay for the murder of your friends, right here, right now. Bosses 8-Bit Jumpman 8-Bit Jumpman has ran away from home, the Bitlands and wants to rule Flunberry Forest, King 8-Bit tells Banjo to go find his son, 8-Bit Jumpman. So Banjo and Kazooie must fight 8-Bit Jumpman to knock sense into his head and make him realize that he must return home to the Bitlands, where he and his father must watch over. King 8-Bit and Jumpman then start their journey home, telling Banjo that the Bitlands will be in the next game. Queen Zubba The Queen Zubba is informed that a Bear is in the Insectio Gardens and waits for Banjo to go to the nest. When Banjo enters the Zubba Nest, Queen Zubba strikes. The battle begins. Stanley the Bugman gives Banjo a hand during the battle Roxhands The Roxhands, look similar to Eyerock from Super Mario 64. This battle is similar to that battle. Once Banjo and Kazooie beat them, they give up the Jiggy. The Grimeman Considering the world this boss is located in, and everything surrounding it, we think it's obvious what this "grime" is made of... Captain Flubber The arch nemesis of Captain Blubber. He has kidnapped the Wild Crew, Blubber's crew. Defeating Flubber will result in him giving up his treasured Jiggy. Then you must search for the 5 pirates scattered across the world and use Taxi Pack to one by one, bring the 5 pirates to Blubber, resulting in another Jiggy. Dragosaurus A dragon living on the volcano Mount Fire-Eyes is overly protective and similar to Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy, he fires down fireballs on you, so it would be best to fight him first before doing anything else. The Mighty Minjonator The Minjonator, said to be the ruler of all Minjos, is a powerful Minjo who resides deep inside the Minjo's Lair, waiting to kill Banjo and Kazooie. He is the arch nemesis of the Jinjonator, the son of King Jingaling. Black Hole Death Roll Black Hole Death Roll, wants to destroy all planets but is stopped by Banjo and Kazooie. The Balck Hole was once a star, but when he died, he became Black Hole Death Roll, and now spends his time eating planets. Jolly Dodger Once a friend of Banjo, he became consumed by greed when he won the lottery one fine day, and has now turned into a full villain and taken over a city, his mind became corrupted, and now wants to kill Banjo (who wants to put a stop to Jolly's greedy acts) if it's the last thing he does. When Banjo defeats Jolly, he snaps out of his greediness and becomes good once again. Ojanb and Eioozak Ojanb the Bear and his sidekick Eioozak have come to take over Mumbo's Mountain and are the shadow forms of Banjo and Kazooie. They appear to be based on Banjo and Kazooie's Nuts 'N' Bolts designs with a purple glow surrounding them. Gruntilda, the Final Battle Grunty: HP: 80 (Phase 1) HP: 100 (Phase 2) HP ??? (Phase 3) Phase 1 In the final battle, it begins with Grunty and Banjo being teleported to Cloud Cuckooland. Banjo must use the Breegull Blaster to shoot eggs at Gruntilda. After taking 10 hits, the arena turns into the Lava Side of Hailfire Peaks, Banjo must jump from the fireballs Grunty hurls. When she pauses, that's your chance to go to aiming sight and nailing her with an Ice Egg (She hints that she hates the cold) repeat this until 10 more damage is taken, the arena will now go to Grunty Industries. Gruntilda is controlling a lever that controls a convyer belt, you are in a box on a convyer belt while in Breegull Blaster. You must fire eggs at the lever if your box gets too close to a crusher, and fire eggs at Grunty until she receives 10 damage. You are now in Gobi's Valley where you must go airborn and chase Grunty while firing eggs at her until she receives 10 more damage. Now in Jolly Roger's Lagoon underwater, Grunty flees in a sub that can only be damaged with Lightning Eggs. After 10 damage, once again, the arena changes. This time, you are in Mad Monster Mansion, chasing her while she drives a car. Use Rat-A-Tat-Rat when her car stops. Repeat until 10 damage is taken. In Treasure Trove Cove, you must chase her boat and fire more eggs until 10 damage is taken. Now in Click Clock Wood, chase her while she flies in the skies. After hitting her 10 times, she then starts her second phase. Phase 2 This battle is a near replica to the Hag 1 fight from Tooie, if you've played Banjo-Tooie, then you have an idea of the battle. Phase 3 This final phase has Grunty flying to Spiral Mountain, she uses magic to make a chunk of the land rise out of the ground. This piece of land is shaped exactly like the Top of the Tower arena from Banjo-Kazooie. This last battle is an exact replica of the final battle in Banjo-Kazooie. Grunty disables all of your moves except the moves from Banjo-Kazooie. after losing, Grunty once again falls in a hole, under a boulder... Helpless. Moves At the beginning of the game, you start off with all of your moves from Banjo-Kazooie, and some of the moves from Tooie, the rest of which, must be relearned. If you want descriptions for moves from older games, please see their respective pages on Banjo-Kazooie Wiki. Moves From Banjo-Tooie that must be relearned Anything that's not listed is a move that Banjo and Kazooie still know. Grenade Eggs Ice Eggs Clockwork Eggs Breegull Bash (Stop 'N' Swop required) Glide Hatch Wall Clamber Boots Leg Spring Taxi Pack Sack Pack Shack Pack Snooze Pack Talon Torpedo Breegull Blaster and Beak Bayonet (Taught together) New Moves Lightning Eggs Lightning Eggs can do all kinds of things. It can activate electronics, pay tolls, and is overrall, similar to Battery Eggs from Grunty's Revenge. One thing that Lightning Eggs have that Battery Eggs don't is the ability to shock water to activate things. Dark Eggs The only kind of egg that can blast open doors with purple magic surrounding them, or anything with purple magic surrounding it in general. This move is required in order to enter Mumbo's New Mountain. Space Swimming Right at the beginning of Spacial Voyages, Banjo and kazooie arer taught how to swim in space. Their air bubbles of water are used to count your oxygen in space. This move is required for a couple of things but is only useful in Spacial Voyages. Sword Attack Banjo uses Kazooie as a sword to attack enemies. Sword Attack is similar to the Sword attack of Link from The Legend of Zelda series and sword attack of Kirby in Kirby series. Boat Driving In places where a water current is too strong to swim, then the solution is to use the move called Boat Driving, when a boat is nearby, hop inside, you can also fire eggs with it. The move is required to fight Gruntilda in the final battle. As of now, no other moves have been confirmed yet, but there will be more moves. Mumbo Moves These are moves that Bottles teaches Mumbo in which most are required. Crouching This is the generic crouching move that Banjo and Kazooie use and is the most simple move that Mumbo will have. Magic Firing It's the same move as Egg Firing that Banjo and Kazooie know, but instead of eggs, Mumbo fires magic. Bottles teaches Egg Firing along with the aiming sight to Mumbo at the same time. Mumbo Grab The Grip Grab ability is now taught to Mumbo to help him reach places he is needed. Pole Vaulting Crouching and pressing A make Banjo and Kazooie Flap Flip, but it makes Mumbo use his Magic Stick as a pole vault to give himself a jumping boost. Spinning Magic While Mumbo is running, press the attack button, and he can spin around to either attack, or boost a long-range jump. The move is practically the same move as Kazooie's Wing Whack (While running.) Diving Now with this move, Mumbo can take to the water and swim underwater to find Mumbo Pads where he is needed. Space Swimming The exact same thing as Banjo and Kazooies' space swimming. It's been confirmed that Mumbo will learn more moves, but as of now, no other moves have been announced yet. Banjo's (By himself) Moves Bear Fist By double-tapping the attack button, Banjo can give a slow, but powerful punch able to blast open steel boulders or doors that have Banjo's face on it. Multiplayer The Multiplayer consists of all the minigames from Kazooie, Tooie, and Threeie. The Main attraction for Multiplayer is the Squawkmatches. This time around, you can choose a stage in Squawkmatch instead of having only three options. Squawkmatch As mentioned above, Squawkmatch is the main attraction of multiplayer with so much to do. Starter Characters Banjo and Kazooie The duo are the most balanced characters in the game, being a medium speed and having a normal hitbox. Honeycomb life: 12 Mumbo Jumbo Mumbo is slightly faster than Banjo, but has less Honeycomb life, other than that, he has nearly the same stats Honeycomb life: 10 Jamjars Jamjars is a short, but slow character, he is still a good character choice. Honeycomb life: 14 Bottles Bottles is practically identical to Jamjars, his brother and is just about the same status. Honeycomb life: 14 Jinjo A fast and small character, Jinjo is a great character if you want to be a hard target. The only downside is Jinjo's little Honeycomb life. Honeycomb Life: 6 Jolly Dodger Jolly Dodger, the only starting chartacter that's a villain, is quite tall, but skinny, being a mixed target. Honeycomb life: 8 Captain Blubber A slow and big character makes him an easy target, thankfully, he has a great amount of health Honeycomb life: 16 Unlockable Characters Gruntilda She is a slow and obese character like Blubber, making her easy to hit, but she has a lot of health. Honeycomb life: 20 How to unlock: Play 5 squawckmatches Tiptup A balanced character like Banjo, nothing too special about Tiptup. Honeycomb life: 14 How to unlock: Get the Jiggy that he has in Tropic Topic Ocean. Humba Wumba She is a faster character, as well as being a mixed target liked Jolly Dodger. Honeycomb life: 10 How to unlock: Turn into a Humba Transformation at least once. Klungo Klungo is slightly faster and shorter than Grunty, but is still an easy target. Honeycomb life: 18 How to unlock: Beat Klungo in single player all 3 times. Tooty A fast and small character. She is not a character that is easy to kill. Honeycomb life: 8 How to unlock: Complete single player mode. L.O.G The Lord of Games is a character that has an insane amount of Honeycomb life, but is a terrible choice. Why? Because L.O.G is insanely slow, extremely slow. Honeycomb life: 44 How to unlock: Complete single player mode. Conker Conker the Squirrel can be considered the best in the game. He is fast, small, and has a great amount of health. He is considered an uber and is banned from tournaments. Honeycomb life: 18 How to unlock: Stop 'N' Swop King Jingaling "Yo, wazzup," says King Jingaling, he is around the same speed as Jamjars and Bottles, and has a good amount of health like Conker, overral, he's a great choice. Honeycomb life: 24 How to unlock: Stop 'N' Swop Stages in Banjo-Threeie Spiral Mountain Targitzan's Temple Clinker's Cavern Ordinance Storage Flunberry Temple The Exterminator: Judgement Day Tropic Topic Caverns Minjo Maze Mumbo's Mountain Jolly Dodger's Death Cruize Rocky Walky Mines Spacial Shooters Witchyworld Click Clock Wood Gobi's Valley Minjo's KingDOOM! Jinjo Village Rusty Bucket Bay Mad Monster Mansion Kongo Jungle (Bonus DK Stage) Windy (Bonus Conker Stage) Stop 'N' Swop Stop 'N' Swop will appear in this game where if you own Banjo-Kazooie 3D (for 3DS Threeie) or Banjo Kazooie U (for Wii U Threeie) you can find the Mystery Eggs in said game, along with an Ice Key. WIth the Mystery Eggs, you can unlock numerous things listed below: All the Eggs are found in Banjo-Kazooie in the following place and they unlock a secret in Banjo-Threeie Cyan Mystery Egg The Cyan Mystery Egg is found in a barrel in the cellar of Mad Monster Mansion. After talking to Mumbo, the player must go to the Rocky Isle part of Isle 'O' Hags. Go talk to the sad squirrel. He will notice your Stop 'N' Swop egg. He seems to be filled with joy at seeing this. He opens your egg for you which unlocks Conker in Squakmatch Multiplayer Pink Mystery Egg This Pink Mystery Egg is found in the depthes Sharkfood Island. Go to one of Jamjars' Silos and he will teach Breegull Bash (From Tooie) to Banjo. Red Mystery Egg This Egg is found in the Captain's Quarters of Rusty Bucket Bay. Go try to talk to the dead body Tooty at Spiral Mountain and an evil version of her ghost will rise. This an exact remake of Bottles' Revenge (Originally in the beta of Banjo-Tooie) except called Tooty's Revenge where a second player will control her and she can take control of enemys. On boss battles, Tooty will become frightened and flee. Blue Mystery Egg Now this is an egg found in the door that Gobi sat next to in Gobi's valley. After getting it, of course go talk to Mumbo as always. Then go talk to King Jingaling and he will give you a new character in multiplayer Squakmatch: King Jinagaling. Green Mystery Egg Found on top of Loggo the Toilet in Mad Monster Mansion, talking to Heggy the Hen will grant you the ability to play as Conker in single player mode. Yellow Mystery Egg Going to Nabnut's house during the winter, you will find the Yellow Mytery Egg on a table. Talking to Mumbo will allow an Arcade to appear in his Skull. Going to the Arcade, you can play Banjo Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge and Banjo Pilot. Don't worry, the game saves your data on each game. The Ice Key The mysterious Ice Key. Where do we begin? Going to Wozza's cave in Freezeezy Peak, you can get the Ice Key. Using this key in Banjo-Threeie, if you go to the world Minjo's Lair, you can find a cave in which an ice vault resides in. Opening the vault with the key, you will get a Mega Glowbo. Giving this to the Humba that resides in Isle 'O' Hags. You can turn Kazooie into a dragon. Whenever you find an Egg, save your game, and swap the cartridge with Banjo-Threeie. Then go find Mumbo Jumbo, when he talks to you, he will notice your Stop 'N' Swop Egg and tell you to go to a certain place to get a cool secret. Wii U Version A Wii U version has been confirmed, being almost the same game as the 3DS version Sequel A sequel has been confirmed, entitled: Banjo-Fourie: L.O.G's Revenge . Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Platforming Games Category:Banjo-Kazooie (series) Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Sequels Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Rare